This Time Imperfect
by Whatsername81
Summary: Songfic to This Time Imperfect by AFI. Set at the end of POTC2. SPOILERS! Jack, Will, and Elizabeth think about their relationships. Words that should be said go unsaid. Will they ever be said? Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own POTC, AFI, or anything related to them.

This Time Imperfect

_I cannot leave here, I cannot stay,  
Forever haunted, more than afraid.  
Asphyxiate on words I would say,  
I'm drawn to a blackened sky as I turn blue._

There are no flowers, no not this time,  
There'll be no angels gracing the lines,  
Just these stark words, I find.  
I'd show a smile, but I'm too weak,  
I'd share with you could I only speak,  
Just how much this, hurts me.

Jack stood on the deck of the Black Pearl, chained to a pole, as he watched Elizabeth leave him behind. His lips were still warm and wet from the kiss they had just shared. He understood why she left him here. The kraken was after him, not them. She was right about that. She wanted to save herself. He would've done the same...Wouldn't he?

He pulled the chain on his wrist. He was stuck here. He looked around, frantically, knowing his time was short. "I never should have made a deal with Davey Jones." He thought as he used his sword to get and break a lantern. He should've realized Davey would track him down, eventually. He poured the liquid inside on the iron clamp on his wrist and began to pull. It looked like he was stuck here, but he was going to try his hardest to leave. He couldn't stay unless he wanted to be the kraken's supper.

The whole time, things he wanted to say to Elizabeth ran through his head. He was starting to think he loved her, and at the moment, hated her a bit. He just held the words back as he finally pulled his hand free. There would be plenty of time for those words, maybe. He turned only to see the kraken as its tentacle's embraced the Black Pearl. He smiled, in spite of himself. He really didn't feel like it. Elizabeth had made his heart feel a sting of pain he'd forgotten he could feel.

He was soon covered in mucus from the kraken and found his long lost hat. With his hat on his head and emotions stirring inside, Jack raised his sword and faced the kraken all alone.

_I cannot stay here, I cannot leave,  
Just like all I loved, I make believe.  
Imagine heart, I disappear, seems,  
No one will appear, here and make me real._

There are no flowers, no not this time,  
There'll be no angels gracing the lines,  
Just these stark words, I find.  
I'd show a smile, but I'm too weak,  
I'd share with you could I only speak,  
Just how much this, hurts me.

Will watched, in horror as Elizabeth kissed Jack more passionately than she'd ever kissed him. His eyes were wide and his heart aching with every beat. Gibbs' voice brought him back to reality and he continued his descent to the small boat that would be their escape. Leaving was not a question at all. They had to get out of there, or be claimed by the kraken. Will did hate to see the Pearl go, but they had no choice.

Will's heart froze as Elizabeth got on the boat. "Where's Jack?" He asked, a bit of anger getting into his voice that he lost control of. "He's staying with the ship. He wants us to leave." Will just looked at Elizabeth. The expression on her face was serious and cold. He wondered how she really felt. Was she just acting? No, of course not. But what if Jack had somehow changed her mind?

The mental image of his fiancé and Jack came back to him. His heart was still in great pain. He just couldn't believe it. He looked at Elizabeth, who was looking out to sea. He wanted to ask her, accuse her, anything, but he knew now was not the proper time. At least not in front of everybody.

He looked back at the Pearl, and his eyes went wide as the ship was swallowed by the sea. A collective gasp was heard. Everyone was silent, their eyes on the spot where the great ship once was. Will looked down as he swallowed a nervous gulp. He couldn't help but think that even Jack deserved a better ending than that.

_I'd tell you how it haunts me,  
I'd tell you how it haunts me,  
(cuts through my day, and sinks into my dreams.)  
I'd tell you how it haunts me,  
(cuts through my day, and sinks into my dreams.)  
You don't care that it haunts me._

Oh,  
There are no flowers, no not this time,  
There'll be no angels gracing the lines,  
Just these stark words, I find.  
I'd show a smile, but I'm too weak,  
I'd share with you could I only speak,  
Just how much this, hurts me.

Just how much this, hurts me.

Just how much you...

Everyone was silent as they arrived at Tia's shack. Words were exchanged and rum handed out. All had made their toasts to Jack, and now all minds were on the brave captain.

Elizabeth felt horrid. She felt so guilty. How could she do it? She just killed Jack! But wasn't it for the best? Now she and Will could be together instead of dead on the bottom of the ocean. But was Will what she really wanted? Not according to Jack's compass. Her heart felt torn to pieces. She felt like a murderer. His life wasn't hers to give away. What had she done? How would she live with this? It would haunt her he rest of her life, and thoughts of what might have been with her and Jack. Did she really have feelings for him? Now, she'd never know.

She looked to Gibbs for support and got a weak smile in return. She tried to smile, but nothing came. How could she at a time like this?

Will broke into her thoughts, "If you could do anything to save Jack..." Then Tia cut in, "Would you?"


End file.
